The Reason I didn't Blow up The Earth
by StarriChan
Summary: For my OTP


Karasuma arrived with his single sad bag. it had been seven hole years since koro-sensei asked him to move into his humble abode. His bag was so very heavy for it had so many important items to him. If he didn't have them his teaching job would be impossible because stress. Children are weenies. He was carrying the heavy bag when korosenei came into the entry way. He grabbed the bag. "This is heavy don't carry it my love." Karasuma was so overtaken with emotions that he was shocked and he forgot to hold the bag before koro got to it. He dropped the bag on the floor, the wooden floor, which had a nice wooden sheen to it. It matched the wood he was spouting. He was aroused. And then the bag opened on the floor and his very important items felled out.

"Oh my" Korosensei said, looking at the items. One was shaped like a tentacle, and it was obviously well loved and used. Another looked dragon like and majestic in appearence. Korosensei loved dragon dildos. Karasuma blushed because korosensei saw his special things. More than just the special thing in his heart. "P-p-p-p-p-p-please don't look, it's embarrassing!" He stuttered as he dropped to the floor throwing his body over the plastic dicks.

Korusensei picked him up with one swift tentacle. "Do not be afraid, mu lurve." He whispered sensually, "i like this side of you, too" he paused, "more than that facade you show that angry bitch." He finished. Karasuma looked up pointdedly. "I do not like that blonde bitch!" He yelled with passion, "You are the only one for me. That fucking slav can go back to russia."

Korosensei wiped his cheeck with a small dripping tentacle. He as crying bcause he loved karasuma and thought he was the best man ever. He put karasuma close to him, and karasuma could feel the growing lump of his love stick beneagth his robes. Krasuma blushed more, and felt himself get a hard lump, too. "I will throw you on the lund and make sweet love to you" korosensei said when he felt the hardening long hefty weiner of karasuma touching his third to the left tentacle. "wow"

"Okay." Karasuma said. He was okay with this. He wanted it more than he wanted to get away from the nasty assy classy kids he worked with **every** **fucking day. **"Please take me on the lund." He moaned wontonly.

Korosensai did that just. He put karasuma on the bed with much lust. Karasuma was drooling in anticipation and then korosensei put his tentacle in the mouth and he could feel it expand from the wetness. Karasuma moaned again and again because he loved it. Then korosensei gently put a condom on his forearm tantacle and deliciously lubed it for karasuma to devour with his hungry hungry asshole. And karasuma had not eaten tentapenis with his asshole in so very long. Almost as long as his handening manly meat stick.

The moment got tender for a moment. And then korosensi touched the face of karasuma with his sheethed tentapenis. "You're the only reason I didn't blow up the earth. So now i'm gonna blow up your asshole." He whispered with sexual fever. Karasuma bucked up with excitement from the words whispered in his hearing hole and licked his lips. "Bueno."

"I diddn't know you were Spanish."

"I'm not, I'm part mexican so I really know how to fiesta in bed." he gurgled. His was drooling just so much.

Korosensai asked, "Are you ready?" and then Karasuma nodded and said, "Aye aye captain." Korosensei loved when karasuma talked dirty like that and slipped one slippery tantacool into his gaping asshole. Karasuma moaned with such pleasure as the tantacle forced open his man pussy. He was all hot and bothered and felt like a cheese toasty in july. "HOLY CHEESE! THAT FEELS GREAT!" he screamed and korosensei shuddered. "Are you Swiss?" he asked, and karasuma nodded. The speed of the love making kept getting faster and faster and soon korosensei was going mach 20 with all his tralalalas in and out of karasuma's jiggly booty hole. Karasuma was sure he was going to die, but he loved it so much so he let it continue. "Fuck me like pinkie pie did fluttershy in that one futanari fic please" he mumbled, he was crying now he was so in love and taken over with emotion, lut ,and passion for his lover and octobuddy. They both came and then napped together in their own discharge. Korosensi reached over and caraassed karasuma's micro penis. "I love you."

Kurahashi weeped from her spot at the window sill. She flipped through the photos on her phone with a tearful glance. At least she'd be able to photoshop herself in tonight. With all those photos, it would be a very long and slippery night.


End file.
